monkfandomcom-20200227-history
Randy Disher - List of Appearances
This is a list of Randy Disher's appearances in Monk. Season 1 :1: Mr. Monk and the Candidate, Part 1 :2: Mr. Monk and the Candidate, Part 2 :3: Mr. Monk and the Psychic :4: Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale :5: Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival :6: Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger :7: Mr. Monk and the Other Woman :8: Mr. Monk and the Marathon Man :9: Mr. Monk Takes a Vacation :10: Mr. Monk and the Earthquake :11: Mr. Monk and the Red-Headed Stranger :12: Mr. Monk and the Airplane Season 2 :13: Mr. Monk Goes Back to School :14: Mr. Monk Goes to Mexico :15: Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame :16: Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus :17: Mr. Monk and the Very Very Old Man :18: Mr. Monk Goes to the Theater :19: Mr. Monk and the Sleeping Suspect :20: Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy :21: Mr. Monk and the 12th Man :22: Mr. Monk and the Paperboy :23: Mr. Monk and the Three Pies :24: Mr. Monk and the TV Star :25: Mr. Monk and the Missing Granny :26: Mr. Monk and the Captain's Wife :27: Mr. Monk Gets Married :28: Mr. Monk Goes to Jail Season 3 :29: Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan :30: Mr. Monk and the Panic Room :31: Mr. Monk and the Blackout :32: Mr. Monk Gets Fired :33: Mr. Monk Meets the Godfather :34: Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf :35: Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month :36: Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine :37: Mr. Monk and the Red Herring :38: Mr. Monk vs. The Cobra :39: Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever :40: Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas :41: Mr. Monk and the Election :42: Mr. Monk and the Kid Season 4 :43: Mr. Monk and the Other Detective :44: Mr. Monk Goes Home Again :45: Mr. Monk Stays in Bed :46: Mr. Monk Goes to the Office :47: Mr. Monk Gets Drunk :48: Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk :49: Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding :50: Mr. Monk and Little Monk :51: Mr. Monk and the Secret Santa :52: Mr. Monk Goes to a Fashion Show :53: Mr. Monk Bumps His Head :54: Mr. Monk and the Captain's Marriage :55: Mr. Monk and the Big Reward :56: Mr. Monk and the Astronaut :57: Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist :58: Mr. Monk Gets Jury Duty Season 5 :59: Mr. Monk and the Actor :60: Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike :61 Mr. Monk and the Big Game :62: Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing :63: Mr. Monk, Private Eye :64: Mr. Monk and the Class Reunion :65: Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink :66: Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert :67: Mr. Monk Meets His Dad :68 Mr. Monk and the Leper :69: Mr. Monk Makes a Friend :70: Mr. Monk Is at Your Service :71: Mr. Monk Is on the Air :72: Mr. Monk Visits a Farm :73: Mr. Monk and the Really, Really Dead Guy :74: Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital Season 6 :75: Mr. Monk and His Biggest Fan :76: Mr. Monk and the Rapper :77: Mr. Monk and the Naked Man :78: Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend :79: Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees :80: Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure :81: Mr. Monk and the Daredevil :82: Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man :83: Mr. Monk Is Up All Night :84: Mr. Monk and the Man Who Shot Santa :85: Mr. Monk Joins a Cult :86: Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank :87: Mr. Monk and the Three Julies :88: Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece :89: Mr. Monk Is on the Run, Part 1 :90: Mr. Monk Is on the Run, Part 2 Season 7 :91: Mr. Monk Buys a House :92: Mr. Monk and The Genius :93: Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever :94: Mr. Monk Takes a Punch :95: Mr. Monk Is Underwater :96: Mr. Monk Falls In Love :97: Mr. Monk's 100th Case :98: Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized :99: Mr. Monk and The Miracle :100: Mr. Monk's Other Brother :101: Mr. Monk on Wheels :102: Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door :103: Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs :104: Mr. Monk and the Bully :105: Mr. Monk and the Magician :106: Mr. Monk Fights City Hall Season 8 :107: Mr. Monk's Favorite Show :108: Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man :109: Mr. Monk is Someone Else :110: Mr. Monk Takes the Stand :111: Mr. Monk and the Critic :112: Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse :113: Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy :114: Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk :115: Mr. Monk and Sharona :116: Mr. Monk and the Dog :117: Mr. Monk Goes Camping :118: Mr. Monk Is the Best Man :119: Mr. Monk and the Badge :120: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1 :121: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 2 Background Information and Notes *In his first appearance, (Mr. Monk and the Candidate) Randy's last name is given as "Deacon." Category: Appearances